


Dante Takes the Krall

by roguejaster



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: Dante has now been captured by Mundus and was now unconscious on the table where he was now in Mundus’ facility. What will happen to him now?
Relationships: Krall/Dante
Kudos: 11





	Dante Takes the Krall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dantejackal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dantejackal).



Dante has now been captured by Mundus and was now unconscious on the table where he was now in Mundus’ facility. Mundus was sitting in the surveillance room while selecting the demon from the breeding program to target Dante when he stumbled upon Krall, he was smiling. Dante was still unconscious when the shutter opened to revealed Krall who was roaring which was approaching him with his large hard dick. While Mundus was seeing the Krall was dragging Dante near him on his surveillance camera. The Krall was spitting on its hands and was putting its claw into his ass lubing him making Dante groaned at the sensation while masturbating its dick.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Mundus was watching at what it was doing. At this moment Dante was waking up to see the Krall grabbing him before pulling him with his ass to its dick with the tip of its dick inside his ass making him groaned a little.

“Aahhh... Oh shit” cried Dante.

Mundus was watching carefully at what it was doing. The Krall was now thrusting its dick deep inside making him moaned at the sensation.

“No, that bullshit” cried Dante

It then was licking his body and face.

“Oh, that’s gross” cried Dante.

Before putting him lying down on the table and thrusting inside his ass making him moaned every time he was being fucked by its dick.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

It was thrusting very deep inside his ass.

“You have no idea who you’re dealing with” shouted Dante moaning.

The Krall was thrusting him faster after a while making him groaning more while rubbing his body. Mundus was watching everything that had happened while rubbing his dick 

When he heard something outside. Dante was now tossed to the table where he was standing while holding the table.

“Give me a minute” said Dante.

The Krall was pointing its dick into his ass before thrusting it in.

“Aahhh” cried Dante.

It was now thrusting faster and faster while holding him making him moaning every time its dick thrusting deep inside his ass.

“Fuck. Ah shit” cried Dante.

The Krall then was grabbing him.

“Hey. Fuck off” shouted Dante.

When Dante saw what it was doing.

“Oh shit” cried Dante.

It then pulled him onto its dick thrusting into him slowly making him moaning before cumming inside him with a roar. After a while, it let go and he fell on the ground doggy style position.

“This game is over” said Dante.

With its cum moving inside Dante’s stomach. It was pulling its dick out from his ass which was now full of its cum leaking with its dick lube.

“Hyuh. That was wild. Nicely done. I’m getting out of here” said Dante.


End file.
